


And Scoop

by Laryzinha15



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, i let them cuss bc they deserve it, which is running for your life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laryzinha15/pseuds/Laryzinha15
Summary: 5 Times Yaz almost died because of her injury and the one time Sammy decided to do something about it.
Relationships: Sammy Gutierrez/Yasmina Fadoula
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	1. Stupid dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend that doesn't have an AO3 did this fic and wanted me to post it, she's @lonelyidiotonhelium on tumblr, check her out :).
> 
> (Yes the name was inspired on the owl house, i had the idea of making sammy making "and scoop" on Yaz so friend wrote it).

1

“HOW DOES THIS THING KEEP FINDING US?!” Yaz yelled out in frustration as she did her best to maneuver away from the carnotaur. It didn’t help either that her leg was fucked and she couldn’t walk right.

“Yaz!” Darius screamed.

Sammy turned her head and let out a yelp as she noticed Yaz trying desperately to get away from the dinosaur while cradling her injured leg.

“STUPID FUCKING DINOSAUR!” Yaz yelled out as she tripped over a rock and continued to scramble on her hands and knees.

“Oi! Toro!” Kenji called out before tossing a stone into the carnotaur’s eye.

Sammy kneeled down beside Yaz and reached out a hand to the other girl. “Need a hand?” she asked, grinning and moving to pull her up.

Yaz gratefully accepted the help and found it hard to fight the urge to kiss the girl in front of her.

Wait, what?

“Guys, stop making heart eyes at each other and run!” Brooklynn yelled.

* * *

2

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT THAT’S A-”

_“RUN!”_

Yaz yelped, scrambling to her feet away from the rampaging baryonyx.

The others were already far from the dinosaur, which seemed to be more adept at swimming than running. She let out a dry laugh as she sprinted from the roaring theropod. That would’ve come in handy if she had two working legs.

Her eyes darted around her surroundings, looking for a place to hide. There was a cave coming up on her right that seemed big enough for her but not for the baryonyx to follow her into. When she was close enough, she dived into it, ignoring the pain that shot through her elbows as they made contact with the rocky ground. Scrambling backwards as far as she could, she panted heavily and curled in on herself.

Panic shot up her spine when she heard scratching and roars from outside. Her body tensed and ached and her elbows stung but nothing compared to the overwhelming sense of dread that lay in her stomach. She was gonna die here, wasn’t she? She wouldn’t even be able to look at Sammy again, or show her her doodles that she made on those boring nights when there was no new dinosaur chasing after them, and it hurt.

Clutching her knees, she buried her face into her legs and let out a sob.

It didn’t take long for everyone to come looking for her, but it was long enough for the walls to feel like they were creeping closer and the darkness to find its way into her eyes.

“Yaz! Yaz, where are you?!” she heard and she let out a soft gasp, scrambling through the narrow passage towards the sound.

“I’m here! I’m- I’m here!” she yelled out in a croaky voice. Her mouth was dry and her lungs hurt with every breath and every bit of her ached like the entire world had caved in on her but it was okay, because her friends were here and she was going to be okay and people cared about her.

“Yaz!” Sammy yelled racing towards her and bringing her into a crushing hug.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” she whispered softly into the other girl’s hair, “it’ll be alright.”


	2. Chaos time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here guys:3, and slightly bigger than the last one

**3**

Disasters happen at the entirely wrong times, don’t they?

There she was, sitting around the fire with the others when someone yelled “Oh shit!” and everything went into chaos.

Yaz didn’t even know what was going on until she tripped and saw a couple of large figures running through the forest, seemingly attacking each other.

“Yasmina!” Sammy screamed.

Wait a minute. Sammy never used Yasmina towards her unless she was in… Oh fuck. That’s when she realized there was a tree dangerously leaning over, torn at the stump.

And so it collapsed.

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

She opened her eyes, blinking at the sunlight and turned her attention to the pain in her leg.

The leg that used to not be injured seemed to now be pinned under a tree.

“Fuck,” she whispered, trying to rotate it slightly.

She could move it, at least.

Propping herself up on the heels of her palms, she shifted her weight onto her injured leg and tried to slip her other leg out from under the tree, letting out a groan as pain shot up her calf.

She looked around for anything that could help her. Nothing. What a surprise. She sighed. She was going to be stuck here for a while, wasn’t she? Letting out a dry laugh, she sat up and gripped under the tree.

With a deep breath she pushed upward against the bark, letting out a small yelp when it dug into her hand. Just lift it up and she could slip her leg out.

And of course, she couldn’t. Why did she think she could lift a tree? She sighed. She could call for help? The others were probably looking for her. That would probably attract predators though. It seemed like she’d be stuck here for a while.

Or maybe…-

“Yasmina, are you out there?”

She perked up and lopked around for where the voice came from.

“I’m over here!” she called.

There was a crash and she heard Darius yell “I’m okay!” from somewhere in the brush.

“Yaz!” Darius grinned.

“Hey. Could you help get this tree off of me?” “Oh, yeah,” he leaned down and together they lifted the tree enough for Yaz to get her leg out. It hurt all over but she could move it. Tentatively shifting her weight on it, she winced at the pain.

“Is it broken?”

“I’m not sure.” Darius knelt down and looked at her leg.

“I think it’s dislocated.”

“...Shit..” Yaz muttered. “It should pop back into place on its own, but it will take a while to heal,” Darius looked up. “We should probably try to stay out of trouble for a few weeks.”

Yaz laughed bitterly. “Trouble likes to find us.”

“C’mon, let’s get back to the others. Sammy has been worried.”

_~~~~~~~~~~_

**4**

“I’m staying with you."

“You don’t need to protect me,” Yaz turned away and frowned at the ground.

“But I need to know you’ll be safe.”

Her breath hitched as she realized how close she was to the other girl. Sammy reached out and entangled her fingers with Yaz’s.

“Please. Both your legs are hurt and you won’t be able to run if we get into trouble.”

Yaz felt her face grow hot.

“Fine,” she muttered. Sammy brightened and a smile slid onto her face.

“Let’s go then!” Sammy turned on her heel and lead her through the brush.

The group had split off to look for supplies in different areas and she and Sammy were heading to the main park. It was likely there would be something useful there, unless scavenging dinosaurs had gotten to it first.

A few days ago Darius had made her a splint for her leg. She was getting better, but getting better… slowly. Too slow for her liking.

“Yaz?”

Yaz turned her head, letting out a small hum to show she was listening. Sammy was looking at the ground and fiddling with her thumbs, something she didn’t do often.

“You okay?” Yaz asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine I just…” the girl flushed, red brushing her cheeks lightly.

Yaz stopped and gave Sammy a worried look.

“Should we go back to the others?”

“No, it’s fine. Let’s just get going.”

_~~~~~~~~~~_

“Yaz! Come here, there’s a first aid kit!” Yaz tore her eyes away from the disaster she was looking at and walked over to Sammy, who was grinning and waving her over.

“Nice find,” she knelt down by Sammy and picked up the kit.

When Sammy didn’t respond, she looked over to find the girl staring at her. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat at how close they were and she almost dropped the kit in her hands.

“Sammy?” she said, her voice quavering.

She was nervous, her face hot and definitely red. And Sammy was getting closer. And she was leaning in.

“Guys!”

They jerked away from each other and Yaz gripped the first aid kit in her hands, staring at Sammy with wide eyes. Did that really just happen?

“What happened?” Yaz asked, regaining her senses.

“We need to go, there’s a few triceratops on a rampage near here. We found some food and were coming to find you when we saw them,” Darius said.

There was a crash and a roar.

“Fuck,” Yaz let out.

They scrambled to hide as the crashes grew louder.

Silence.

“Are they gone?”

Yaz took a tentative step from behind the bookcase she was hiding behind and slipped out of the building. She looked around, freezing as a loud snort came from behind her. It felt like her heart was slamming at her chest to break free as her body begged her to run. But she didn’t, slowly turning around to face the dinosaur.

“Hello there,” she whispered, voice cracking.

She rose her leg and planted it into the ground behind her. But she misjudged where her foot would land and cried out and fell as pain ran through her calf. The triceratops, startled, came barreling towards her.

She was about to be trampled by a triceratops, wasn’t she? And yet, instead of dying, she heard a loud clang and a yell.

“Scatter!!” Darius shouted.

“C’mon Yaz!” Sammy grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the scene.

Dazed, Yaz realized she was now standing behind a building beside Sammy, panting heavily.

“What were you thinking?” Sammy asked.

“I- I was..-” Yaz lowered her head guiltily.

“It’s fine,” Sammy sighed, “just don’t do that again. Let’s get back to the lagoon before we run into any more dinosaurs.”


	3. 5 +1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They wanted me to say:  
> "sorry for basically fucking abandoning this lmao anyways; also my writing has improved since september u guys wont hate it so much trust me

**5**

Yasmina took a deep breath and stepped forward, overlooking the park from a mountain.

She and Kenji had gone off to look for a place to set up camp. The main park had supplies and hiding places, but there were a large number of scavenging dinosaurs too. A few encounters with stray dinosaurs at the lagoon, plus the threat of the mosasaurus and the group had decided they needed a new place to stay.

Brooklynn, Sammy, and Darius were looking South of the main park, and Yaz and Kenji were scouting North in the more mountainous areas.

Some places were precarious, but there could be promising places to put down camp.

At one point, in a clearing by a lake, Kenji had picked up conversation.

“Do you ever wonder if we’re going to get out of here?” he had asked.

Yasmina shrugged. 

“Sometimes,” she had answered.

“What if we don’t?” Kenji asked, frowning.

Yaz shrugged him off and picked a flower, looking at it in the light of the sun. It was almost noon, and they’d have to turn back soon if they wanted to get back to the lagoon before sundown.

“So… you and Sammy, huh?” Kenji asked.

\--

Yasmina looked ahead. The ground didn’t seem stable, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to try and test if it could hold both her and Kenji’s weight. They’d made it far enough to turn back, but she’d hoped it would be quicker to go down the other side of the mountain instead of back the way they came, as it was closer to the park. However, that wasn’t going to happen if the ground was too unstable for them to walk.

“Kenji,” she called back to him.

“Yeah?” he pulled himself up on a rock and stood beside her. 

“The ground ahead’s unstable. We’re going to have to turn back.”

“Really?” he questioned, taking his own look at the ground forward. He continued, “I think we could make it.”

“Are you trying to get me killed?” Yaz asked, giving him a look.

“No, it just doesn’t seem that bad.”

Yaz took another look. Maybe the two of them could make it past to solid ground, but they would have to be careful. 

If they turned around then they’d most likely return relatively safely, but… 

She looked at the sun. It was low in the sky. It would probably get dark soon and they might have to do about a fifth of the trek back in the night if they went back the way they came. 

If they continued on? There was a risk of falling but at least they might get to the lagoon before it got too dark to safely move forward.

She frowned. It was a bad decision, but the other choices were worse.

“Alright, Kenji,” she glanced back at him before taking a step forward, “let’s go.”

The rocks were definitely precarious, she concluded as she stepped forward. The rock she placed her foot on wobbled and she quickly stepped over to the next one. Luckily, it seemed that they might reach somewhere stable soon, but only if they made it past this place.

Kenji let out a yelp behind her and she looked back. He must have lost his footing and stumbled.

“You okay?” she asked.

“Uh - I think,” he called back.

Yasmina turned back to the way she was going and slipped.

  
She tumbled over the edge and reached out to hold on, letting out a cry.

“Yaz!” Kenji yelled.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no,” she repeated.

The rocks were probably not going to hold her weight for long.

“Are you okay?” Kenji asked, shuffling through the rubble toward her.

“I mean, for now, maybe?” she tried to pull herself up, grabbing for another rock to hold, but found nothing.

“I’m coming towards you,” Kenji called, “I’m going to pull you up.”

“Okay, okay,” she breathed out.

Kenji made it a few feet away from her before crouching down.

“I don’t think I can get any closer without the ledge breaking off. Can you reach my hand?”

Yaz held her hand out, grasping for Kenji’s.

“Almost there.”

She bit her lip and used her other hand to push herself further up and stretched farther. Kenji’s fingers wrapped around her own, before he grabbed her other hand and tugged her back up onto the rocks.

She scrambled further up and leaned against a rock, sighing in relief.

“Are you okay?” Kenji asked.

“Maybe. That was terrifying,” she breathed, standing up.

“Yeah, it must have been. I’m sorry we went this way.” Kenji looked down, frowning.

“No, I made the decision. It’s okay. Let’s just get back to the lagoon,” Yasmina offered a slight smile.

“Okay.”   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**+1**

A few days passed. The group moved camp - Sammy, Darius, and Brooklynn had found a clearing near a stream southwest of the lagoon. It was quiet - only a few small herbivores/carnivores came and went, usually minding their business. Only Yaz and Darius had seen a larger dinosaur - just a parasaurolophus - and that was when they were going closer to the main park for supplies.

It was peaceful, and that made Sammy uneasy.

Whenever they felt safe in this park, something new happened. Someone else got lost, or hurt.

Sammy shook her head as if to shake off her thoughts and dipped the bucket she was carrying into the water. She could save her worrying for later. Things are okay right now, and that’s what matters.

Brooklynn glanced over to her from where she was wading in the stream.

“You okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah! You almost done?” Sammy brought her filled bucket out of the water and smiled over to Brooklynn, who nodded.

\--

Sammy unraveled the bandages around Yasmina’s ankle and gave the girl a smile. 

“It looks better than it used to, that’s for sure!” she let out, standing up to grab new bandages off of the makeshift shelf beside her.

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

Sammy’s eyes flickered back to Yaz.

“It’s no problem. We’re friends, right? That’s what friends do!” Maybe it was the meal of old food and wild berries, but did the word ‘friends’ taste bitter on her tongue?

Sammy didn’t know, but her heart fluttered when Yaz returned her smile.

She wrapped the new bandages around Yasmina’s ankle and gave her knee a look over. It seemed to be healing okay, but Darius was usually the one who checked up on how Yasmina was healing and would probably know better. However, he was currently off getting food with Kenji, and Sammy had to step in today.

Footsteps came from outside, and Sammy turned just as Yaz did to see Brooklynn walk in, giving them a Look™ before saying, “Sorry if I’m interrupting a moment here-” Sammy didn’t quite understand what that meant, but it seemed Yaz did as she flushed red beside her, “- but I was up on the lookout tower (a tall tree they turned into a makeshift watchtower) and I saw a couple dinosaurs start fighting not too far from here. Couldn’t make out what kind they were.” Just as she said it, a crash was heard. It sounded a bit close, but far enough they could get away from the trouble in time.

Yasmina stood up abruptly, but let out a small “agh!” and fell back down.

“Are you sure you can run, Yaz?” Sammy asked before an idea came into her mind, “If not, I think I can carry you!”

Yaz went red and stood up, making it outside before stopping in pain again.

“Yaz, even if you can run you won’t run fast enough.”

“I- no, I’m sure I can,” Yasmina insisted.

Sammy looked at her. (Brooklynn snorted in the background.)

“What’s so bad about me carrying you?” she asked.

“Nothing! It’s just-” 

“And scoop!” Sammy pulled Yaz off the ground and into her arms. Taking account of Yasmina’s injured knee, she adjusted her hands so it wouldn’t hurt her. She looked down at Yasmina, who looked just about as red as a ripe tomato and asked, “Is this hurting your knee?”

“No, it’s okay,” Yaz smiled awkwardly and something warm squirmed around in Sammy’s chest as she blushed and broke eye contact.

The commotion from the fighting dinosaurs was getting increasingly closer as trees fell, in visible range now.

“Hey, we should get out of here!” Brooklynn cut in.

“Y-yeah, right,” Yaz mumbled.


End file.
